Kalimdor
Jungle troll Ragnaros' Fire Elementals Ragnaros' Core Hounds |ruler=Tyrande Whisperwind (night elves) Thrall (orcs) Garrosh Hellscream (orcs) Vol'jin (Darkspear trolls) Cairne Bloodhoof (tauren) Baine Bloodhoof (tauren) Jaina Proudmoore (humans) Velen (draenei) |loc=Western Azeroth |level=1-60, 80-85 }} Kalimdor is one of the continents of Azeroth. It is located to the west of the Eastern Kingdoms and southwest of Northrend. The Great Sea lies in between the continents. Kalimdor is home to the night elves, orcs, tauren, trolls, and draenei. Other races present include the ogres, centaur, naga, demons, and other, more minor races. Kalimdor can be further divided into three major regions (western continents)Lands of Mystery, pg. 74 known as North Kalimdor, Central Kalimdor, and South Kalimdor. Other sources vary on how it is divided. The World of Warcraft Manual divides it into the Northern Kalimdor and Southern Kalimdor regions. The various editions of the World of Warcraft Guide breaks it into Northern Kalimdor, Central Kalimdor, Southern Kalimdor, and Teldrassil regions. At least one map has divided it into the three regions of Durotar, Mulgore, and Kalimdor (shown through largest font size and caps),Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game map: although the Durotar and Mulgore emphasis could just be the fact that the book talks about the Tauren and Orcs' new homelands throughout the book. A few maps however do not divide Kalimdor into separate continents and treat it as one single large landmass. Kalimdor was primarily the domain of the night elves in the ten thousand years between the War of the Ancients and the Battle of Mount Hyjal. In the years since the battle, night elf dominion has given way as the tauren adopted a more centralized system and accepted their allies, the orcs and the trolls into their midst. The recent arrival of the draenei adds a new power to the map. The name "Kalimdor" means "Land of Eternal Starlight" in Titan and Darnassian. Now, however, the continent is a politically divided one, the Horde have established strong control in the central and eastern areas while the night elves, now aided by the draenei, preserve footholds in northwestern areas. Continent (pre-Sundering) Prior to the Great Sundering in which the original Well of Eternity imploded, Kalimdor was the name of the world's singular landmassThe Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth which later was split into the four main continents (known so far). Geography Kalimdor has a huge variety of both animal and plant life. Within this continent, you will find almost every land type; from the ice cold plains of Winterspring in the north, to the hot desert of Tanaris in the south. The mystical woods of Ashenvale, the dry, rocky Thousand Needles, the tropical, lush jungle of Feralas — this continent has it all. To the north the landscape is primarily coated in thick alpine woodland, typical in areas such as Ashenvale. Central Kalimdor, home to the horde, is far more rugged and barren, save for the safety of Mulgore. In the south, desert areas dominate the terrain; however, nestled between these bleak landscapes are realms of beauty and wonder such as the thriving tropical regions of Feralas and Un'Goro Crater. Capital cities The Alliance * Darnassus, Teldrassil * Exodar, Azuremyst Isle The Horde * Orgrimmar, Durotar * Thunder Bluff, Mulgore Battlegrounds *Warsong Gulch - Ashenvale (Alliance), The Barrens (Horde) Dungeons * Ragefire Chasm 13-16 * Wailing Caverns 17-23 * Blackfathom Deeps 20-27 * Razorfen Kraul 24-29 * Razorfen Downs 35-42 * Zul'Farrak 42-46 * Maraudon 40-52 * Dire Maul 55-60 * Ahn'Qiraj ** Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj 60+ ** Temple of Ahn'Qiraj 60+ * Caverns of Time ** Escape from Durnholde Keep 66-68 ** Opening of the Dark Portal 68-70 ** Battle for Mount Hyjal 70+ ** Culling of Stratholme 80 ** War of the Ancients 85+ * Onyxia's Lair 80+ * Firelands 85+ * Skywall ** Vortex Pinnacle 80-82 ** Throne of the Four Winds 85+ * Uldum ** Lost City of Tol'vir 84-85 ** Halls of Origination 85 Gallery File:Kalimdor2.JPG File:Northkalimdor.JPG File:Centralkalim.JPG File:Southernkalim.JPG File:Northern Kalimdor.jpg File:Southernkalimdor.JPG File:KalimdorWRPG.JPG|Kalimdor in Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game File:Topographyworldmap.jpg|Atlas Map File:Azerothwc3.JPG|Azeroth as seen in Warcraft III File:AzerothWRPG.jpg|''Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game'' Map File:WarcraftWOWRPGworldmap.jpg|''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game'' Map File:Earlykalimdor.jpg File:The Burning Crusade Kalimdor loading screen.jpg|The Kalimdor graphic during the Burning Crusade expansion File:WorldMap-Kalimdor-cata.jpg|The new map of Kalimdor in Cataclysm File:KalimdorCataclysm.jpg|The new detailed map of Kalimdor in Cataclysm File:KalimdorAlpha.jpg|As it appeared on the minimap in patch 0.5.3. Media Videos This video will provide you with an "annotation adventure" to various overviews of zones in World Of Warcraft: Cataclysm (courtesy of Jesse Cox) References See also * Maps External links ;Old da:Kalimdor de:Kalimdor es:Kalimdor fi:Kalimdor fr:Kalimdor it:Kalimdor nl:Kalimdor no:Kalimdor pl:Kalimdor sk:Kalimdor Kategooria:Azeroth Kategooria:Kalimdor Kategooria:Regions Kategooria:Lands of Mystery